Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: The Wayward Journey
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: Yusei and his friends are about to embark on another death defying adventure. However, this one is unlike any that they have ever seen or heard of. How will they fare when they're separated and have no idea where the others are or even where they are?
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! It's me again. It's been a while since I've made any kind of movement whatsoever on this site. That was because I had college finals and then a wisdom tooth extraction surgery after that. After a week's worth of rest, I then had to go to work training for my summer job (read my bio if you want to know what it is). I also had to get myself ready for summer classes, another headache to add on to my other stuff. And on top of all of that, my computer decided to go viral on me and I had to restore it. Thank god all my stories were in my flash drive, but it was still a big damn headache. Basically, that was just a bad combination to be getting anything done here on this site.

Anyway, that's the end of my wonderfully boring little rant. Here is a new story that I managed to come up with during my off time. I kind of started watching Yu Gi Oh 5D's and it quickly grew on me. I haven't watched much of the episodes, but that's about to change. As such, I decided to put up a prologue chapter to kind of stall a bit since I'm still not completely familiar with the characters' demeanor and overall attitudes. That and it helps to set the mood of the story without giving off too much detail. It's purposefully vague in its content, so don't go telling me about it when you guys review.

With that said, I hope that the prologue would be able to catch your attentions. Please don't forget to leave a review after you're done reading telling me what you think about it.

And for those of you who follow my other stories, they will be updated at some time. Just be patient with me as I juggle both summer school and summer job along with my personal time. Until the next update everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_We finally managed to obtain all of the components needed to bring our plans off the drawing board and into action,_" a voice was heard saying in a light whisper with a slight cackling edge to it from somewhere within a seemingly impenetrable sea of darkness. There was no light to be seen anywhere inside the room except through a small closed window that barely even allowed any kind of illumination from the clear full moon that was out that night. This made it quite hard to really discern what and where anything was inside. And what little that could be seen outside through the streetlamp-less roads was just a simple street with trees lining the sidewalk and a couple of cars parked and resting idly waiting for their next usage. Being that it was already so late at night, nobody was outside wandering the streets. The only signs of any life in the chilly barren night air were the occasional flapping sound birds and meowing of cats. "_I never imagined that it would be this easy to get our hands on the last couple important components we need for our plan to work. Ironically enough, it was a bit harder to actually scale the side of this building and break into this place through the window without being noticed by anybody than it was to find our objective. This clearly shows how lax they are on security when it comes to their interior defenses._"

"_How about we continue on with our collecting of the things we need in here silently before we end up getting ourselves caught?_" another was heard reprimanding the first in an equally hushed stern tone from somewhere near the location of the window. His body, however, was positioned away from the dim light so not even a small glimmer of the clothing he was wearing could be seen. It was not hard to imagine just through his vocal tone that his arms might have been currently crossed against his chest. "_Now is neither the time nor place for us to be discussing such things. We need to hurry out of here before a wandering member of security decides to come around and catch us loitering around. The last thing we need is to explain ourselves to them about why we're in a place we have no right to be in. That and they'll most likely just throw us in jail regardless of our excuses._"

"_Do you really think that we'll be able to reach our ultimate goals through our creation?_" a third person asked quietly in a skeptical tone as he directed his question back to the first speaker while making a sound that made it seem like he was shouldering something rather weighty. It seemed like he was just throwing the given warning to the wind as if it were nothing to be worrying about. "_While I do have full faith in you, I still find it hard to believe that we'll be able to frolic in the fruits of our labor with something as complicated as this. Can this really be something that we can successfully complete and put into action? To be quite honest, the components needed for this to work are quite complicated in both design and functionality. A good portion of them were quite hard to come by, as I'm sure that this one would be a good example of such._"

"_And this is exactly why I decided to create a small test run of sorts before we go ahead and fully initiate our plans,_" the first person responded calmly as a smirk was clearly heard in his voice as the sound of a cabinet door lightly closing barely made itself known in the relatively quiet room. The sound of the bag opening and something being shoved into it was momentarily heard before it disappeared from existence. "_If our idea works in the preliminary testing periods, then we'll know for sure that the world will not be able to handle what it is that we'll be bringing upon them. Of course, my thoughts on selecting these certain live components for the project are not only meant to be as just simple test rats. Provided that everything falls through in our favor during the tests, we'll know our plan will the desired effect while also eliminating the biggest threats to our plans at the same time. No criminal in this world could ask for a combination as good as that._"

"_Yes, it is a good combination considering that what we're trying to do right now would be able to yield us the results we're working to get,_" the third person responded with the same skeptical tone he held when he made his earlier comment. "_From most of the things that have occurred in history, it's kind of usually the complicated matters that end up getting their creators driven right into the ground. Then again, I have to admit that collecting our live test subjects that are also the greatest threat to us for the sake of testing our experiments is a good combination for us._"

"_And while we're on the subject about eliminating any potential threats to our plans,_" the first person added with a not so subtle air of thoughtfulness to his words as he seemed to ignore the hint of unnecessary skepticism from his ally, "_how is the acquisition of our pleasant little lab rats coming along? I do hope that everything is going as well with the other group assigned to that in comparison to our scavenging of our needed equipment. It wouldn't be to our advantage if even one of our targets manages to successfully elude us before the deadline of our tests. After all, it is quite important that we get our hands on some people to test our plans with, especially the ones that I've asked to have put into these trials. To have them roam free is basically giving them a free pass to dismantling our little operation._"

"_We've already successfully captured five of his dear friends without any of them seeing us or leaving any witnesses to our little crime,_" the second responded as some slight ruffling of clothes was heard from the person. "_The sixth has been giving us quite a bit of trouble, a lot more than we had first anticipated him capable of causing. I suppose it is understandable that this would be the case being that his friends are disappearing left and right and causing him to become more wary of his surroundings. Even I would be acting in such a cautious way with such strange things happening to those that I hold so dear to me. It's funny how we managed to be so cocky in hindsight about how easy it would be. I guess it was because the capture of his friends was more than easy._

"_Well, I can gladly say that we finally got him within our grasps due to a rather small slip-up on our part,_" the same person continued on with a smirk clearly reflected in his words along with a sense of pride. A second later, something from within his hands glowed brightly and gave off a white light. Despite being so bright, however, the facial features of the person were still indiscernible along with the surroundings. The only thing now easily seeable was some gray fabric that looked to be a part of his clothing."_According to the latest message that I just received from the others on my cell phone, he initially managed to outrun two of our men on the highway and knock out our third at a dead end alleyway before the fourth and final member of that team managed to trip right against him. Apparently, that caused our live subject to hit his head against the alley wall and ultimately forced him to lose consciousness. Thankfully, it looks like only a light tap, so there shouldn't be anything of compromising nature to his unwilling contribution to our plans._"

"_Isn't he ever the elusive one when placed in the middle of danger? I half-expected that we would have at least a little trouble with him, but I didn't expect that he would fare this well or that we'd capture him on a simple idiotic fluke. Even when he wasn't considered to be an enemy of ours, he was still a rather hard target for others that wanted a piece of him. Oh well, at least we managed to get our hands on him in the end. Who would have thought that his street smarts would've enabled him to hold up against our pursuit for this long? I was starting to think that we'll have to take the risk and move on with the test with him still up and running. That would definitely put a slight damper on our plans and make us require more unnecessary caution during our testing stages._"

"_I'm sorry for asking a question like this, but what if the unfortunate occurs and our captured test subjects manage to survive through our myriad of tests and trials that we'll be putting against them?_" the third asked with the smallest amounts of worry clear in his voice, a subtle yet not so good of an improvement from his previously skeptical attitude. "_If they can survive, then that would mean our plans are half-baked and that they would be able to dismantle it the moment we even try to initiate our improved model. It would just mean that they would be able to take us down over and over again. We wouldn't be able to see our vision come to fruition at that rate._"

"_Do you really have that much doubt on my expertise in regards to this?_" the first person responded with mock hurt clear in his voice and a hint of exasperation at his ally's constant vocal attitude changes. It was not too hard to imagine there being a scowl of sorts planted on the person's face as he continued to speak. "_Oh, I suggest that you do not take me for a bumbling idiot who doesn't know what he's doing. I have put up certain counter-measures in the event that they might actually manage to survive the trials that will be presented to them in the coming days. And besides, I'll also be sending in two people who'll be able to oversee things personally from the direct front with free reign to where they'll be and our base. They'll be able to give us direct information on their progress and hopefully impede any kind of miraculous progress they might make._"

"_You do know that our boss here is the best man suited for the assembly of this rather complex plan out of all of us, you know?_" the second person stated with a scoff of his breath as he could not believe they were having this part of the conversation. Even a blind person could hear the look of annoyance radiating off of his words and facial features. "_I don't think that either you or I would be qualified enough to go ahead and question him about something like this. After all, our only job we have in accompanying him on this mission to help him find our objective and make sure that no harm comes to him. We're not here to be questioning him on what it is that he feels would lead us to the best path for our cause. And besides, it wouldn't bode well to any of us if our boss ended up somehow getting captured by the security force guarding this building._"

"_Ha, as if anything on the face of this planet would be able to take down our boss in any kind of circumstance,_" the third person responded rather bluntly as he gave off a small snort in a fashion that made it seem like he did not want to continue on with the conversation. A couple of seconds later, the sound of something that sounded a lot like a window opening was heard soon after along with the faint sounds of the aforementioned footsteps slowly but surely making their way to their current position. "_Anyway, I really do hate to put an end to our rather pleasant yet pointless conversation, but I believe I hear some footsteps coming from the hallway outside_. _I think that it would be in our best interest if we made our way out of here before we end up getting caught here._"

For a couple of seconds, the other two were silent as they tried to hear the footsteps the other had announced he heard with their own ears. Sure enough, they were able to barely hear the sound of light steps coming from the hallway just outside of where they were. They soon saw a bright light repeatedly passing through a small window that seemed to be a part of a door that led into the room they were in. It was clear that whoever was outside making those footstep noises was a member of the building's security force and was making his usual rounds. As the seconds ticked on by, the light tapping sounds steadily grew louder as the light from what was presumably from a flashlight began to become less erratic meaning that whoever was outside was approaching closer.

"_It sounds like you got a good idea there,_" the first agreed as the slight whooshing sound of someone swiftly and stealthily jumping out from somewhere and followed quickly by a second similar sound added with the slight clanking of something hitting the window sill. He then added more to himself before hopping out the window before whoever was outside came in to examine what the light noise might have been, "_It's time that the world began to revel in the last moments of peace it has before complete terror settles into their ever pleasant lives. Once we've completed our test, that's when we'll go ahead with our actual plan. This planet will see terrors beyond their wildest imaginations, terrors that not even their most advanced precious technology and bravest fighters would be able to handle or comprehend. Watch out everybody; your days are numbered._"

And just as the person jumped out of the window without making any sound, the door to the room opened and in came a man with a flashlight in his hands. It was clear that he was a member of the security force meant to keep watch over the building and everything that resided inside it. He waved the light around the room a few times before giving off a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's strange, I was sure that I heard something coming from this room," the person murmured quietly to himself as he walked into the room and immediately caught sight of the open window at the other side. "Hmm, maybe it was just a bird that managed to get in here and knocked something over before going back out. Oh well, better go ahead and close that window while I'm here before another one gets in. That and we don't want anybody to be scaling the walls and looking to steal something from this place. As if that's even possible for this highly security place..."

And with a few more inaudible murmurs under his breath about having too much security presence in the building, he closed the window shut with his free hand and locked it tight. He then flashed his light around the room one more time to check if there was anything he missed during his initial sweep before he gave off another shrug and headed towards the open door leading to the slightly lit hallway.

"I swore I heard something that sounded a lot like metal clanking against the wall or something like that," he was heard murmuring again with a strong tone of questioning in his words. "If it really was a bird, then it was one that knew how to run away before I came in here. Anyway, I've got to figure out who was the last person to have worked in this room so I can remind them about having to close the window shut before they leave. Honestly, this place will be in deep freeze overnight with the winter weather coming along."

And while still mumbling more complaints that nobody could hear since no one else was around, he exited the room and made sure to shut the door tightly behind him. The light from his flashlight then slowly started to grow weaker through the door's window as he continued on down the hall on his normal path. A few seconds later, the light was gone and the room was back to its original darkness that it was before the security guard came in to investigate. And with the darkness came the secrets of what happened there a few minutes ago that the light had no way of knowing.

* * *

><p>Well, this chapter is shorter than what I usually write out. Then again, this is just a simple prologue chapter, so there really isn't much to put into it in the first place. All the same, I hope that you all enjoyed it and that it was able to capture your attention.<p>

Please don't forget to leave a review telling me how I did and what you think of it, although I doubt many of you would do so being that almost nobody reviews in the first chapter of any story. Oh well, always good to hope for it. Until the next update everybody.


	2. The Beginning of Immense Confusion

Hello everybody! Here is a new chapter to this new story. Here is where the story really begins after somewhat confusing yet hopefully engaging prologue that I set up for you readers.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the details and slight air of mystery that I put into this first chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review after you're done reading. It really helps me to gauge how well I'm doing and what I might need to do to improve. I only ask that you make constructive criticisms if you review and not just something that sounds a lot like a flame. Flames don't help, and you'll only be making an enemy out of me in the long run.

Anyway, don't forget to review before you leave for your next story. Until the next update everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of Immense Confusion<br>**

"Oh, what the hell happened to me?" someone was heard mumbling sleepily to himself with a hint of pain in his tone. The person with the face of a teenager kept his eyes closed as he figured that they would hurt because of the bright light that he could see behind his eyelids. He then added with a low painful groan as he brought a hand to his forehead, "God damn, I can only imagine that this might be what a hangover feels like, what with the pounding headache and all that. Thank god I don't see anything appealing in drinking if this is how it feels."

With another small groan escaping his slightly dry throat, the person finally managed to open his eyes a bit to allow them to adjust to whatever it is that was the cause of the bright light. After a few seconds of this, he fully opened his eyes and allowed himself to become with his surroundings that he was currently recuperating in.

"What is this place?" he wondered out loud with a slight tilt of his head as he began to absorb the details of his surroundings. "I guess that it'd be some rich person's room what with all this royal style interior decorating and all that. It's probably not too much of a stress to say that I'm in somebody's spare mansion bedroom, but then why would I even be here in the first place injured or not?"

When he said the room he was in looked rather lavish in design, he was not kidding around. The furniture that consisted of drawers and a dresser with a mirror attached to it filled the room and held their presence along the walls. They were all fancy in design and held a strong sense of elegance while still performing the duties that they were created for. The walls were made of sturdy stone and painted over a rather refreshing light blue that seemed to almost reflect the very sky itself. On one corner of the room sat a round simple wooden table with feet that were carefully carved in the form of what looked to be dragon's feet with a dragon tail motif snaking along its legs. The three chairs around it were also made of similar wood, although it had a green cushion backing with stitching that seemed to resemble dragon scales and a carved dragon head motif on the headrest section. Overall, the entire room spoke of elegance and prim and properness that reflected the owner of the building.

"Geez, I never knew that the sun shown this brightly here in New Domino City," he murmured as he turned his head towards the source of the bright light and saw that it was coming from an open window that led to what looked like a balcony overlooking the property. Feeling tired of just laying around in bed and looking at the room, he got up and walked over to the window and opened it. He was still in his clothes that he remembered wearing before being mysteriously transported to where he was now, a pair of grayish blue jeans with a gray belt keeping them up and red knee pads, a pair of gray shin high boots, and a black sleeveless shirt with some kind of red design on its front that showed off the muscles on his arms. His body may have been somewhat slim, but those muscles clearly showed some kind of strength that seemed to be hidden within him. A dark blue jacket with red shoulder pads on it was lying at the foot of the bed neatly folded with a pair of gray gloves resting on top of it.

Just as he was about to open the windows that served as doors leading out to the balcony, he heard a knock coming from a door that he could only think to be the exit of this room. It was a short succession of rapid knocks that lasted no more than just a couple of seconds before being accompanied by a man's voice.

"Have you awakened yet milord Yusei?" the person on the other side of the door inquired in a concerned tone. The teenager now dubbed as Yusei quickly turned his body towards the door and ruffled his black spiked hair streaked with yellow a bit. "Everybody has been worried about you when we found you knocked unconscious out on the streets after being ambushed by a band of ruffians."

"Uh, I'm as fine as I could be here," the teen responded with a raised eyebrow at the other's choice of words. It was rare for anybody in this day and age to use the word ruffians to talk about muggers and simple bullies who want to look for a brawl. "I got a bit of a headache, but that's the worst I'm feeling."

"That is a reassuring thing to hear. I'll go ahead and tell the doctor and commander that you're awake now. You don't know how worried the commander was when he heard you were involved in a scuffle and brought back here unconscious. He nearly blew a gasket at the thought of losing a warrior of your talent to a band of good-for-nothings."

_Commander?_ Yusei thought to himself with a raised eyebrow as he heard the sound of footsteps moving away from the door. _Don't tell me I somehow managed to get myself found and taken care of by the servants of one of New Domino City's army commanders and am right now in one of his penthouses? That just doesn't make any sense at all. And what does he mean by warrior? I've never done or participated in anything that could possibly have others consider me to be one. Hell, Securities had a hard time coming around to the fact that I'm not a threat to them after coming from Satellite._

As he contemplated on the strange things that had just filtered through his ears, the spiky haired teen made his way to the dresser with the mirror attached to it and looked at his reflection. It was then that he noticed something that was a good explanation as to the cause of the headache he was still feeling ever since he woke up. Wrapped around his head was a long white strip of cloth that served as bandages and covered a wound underneath it. He did not know how bad the damage was, but he suspected it was minimal being that he was right now walking around and not keeled over with immense pain or anything like that. He did not know how he managed to miss feeling it when he ruffled his hair earlier, but he could care less about something as mundane as that when there were more important things to worry about. One such thing was where in the world he was at right now and why the person who just checked up on him went ahead and called him a warrior.

"Excuse me sir," another person's voice suddenly spoke up from behind the door once more, bringing the daydreaming teen back into reality. "The commander along with your doctor is here to see you now. Is it alright for them both to come in?"

"Uh, go ahead," Yusei responded with no better answer to make at the strange situation presented to him as he moved away from the mirror and went to sit on one of the chairs. He was beyond confused at what was going on and felt he was not going anywhere trying to figure things out on his own. "I'm not really doing anything in here right now."

"Yes sir," the person behind the door answered politely. The door then suddenly opened up and in came two men. One was in a white coat resembling that of a doctor with a black bag of various things clanking away in them. His gray hair and slightly wrinkled face spoke of the many years of wisdom he had no doubt came across during his practice. The other was donned in armor that seemed fitting for people from stories of knights and dragons. The teen found it weird when he saw this rather strange outfit, but he could not really say anything about it being that he was probably the one who took him under his wing until he was well enough to leave on his own without any kind of medical supervision.

"Oh, it's a relief to see you awake and well, milord!" the armored man stated in a deep and relieved tone as a smile made its way onto his mustachioed face. "Imagined how surprised and worried I was when I heard that you were accosted and beaten by a group of ruffians and left for dead in the middle of a dirty alleyway. I swear that I'll knock those folks over their heads the moment I get my hands on them."

"Uh, thanks for helping me get better," the teen thanked the armored man with a raised eyebrow as the doctor walked right next to him and began taking gloves out of his black bag. "I'm not a lord or anything like that though. I'm just a regular guy who managed to get himself jumped by a bunch of strange people after a careless moment."

"That really was an unusually careless moment of you milord," the man agreed as he seemingly ignored what the teen had just said about not being a lord. "I'm telling you, you have to start being more wary of your surroundings. Things are starting to get worse outside these walls, and it wouldn't do any of us good if you were to be rendered unconscious or killed out in the streets. This may be your city and your people who know and love you, but you must start heeding more caution when you commit to your daily rounds. After all, Ratatosk would be lost without your presence here to guide us."

"Look, I'm really appreciative of everything that you've done for me, but I have no idea what it is that you're talking about. I'm not this lord that you're painting me out to be; I don't know anybody by the name of Ratatosk; and I need to be going home once this doctor's finished checking me over and gives me the okay."

"Wh-what are you talking about milord?" the man questioned with a sort of nervous chuckle. "Surely you jest when you say you know not of what I'm talking about here. After all, you were the one who pushed to try and keep our little kingdom at peace and only fight if the enemy comes knocking on our doorstep."

"I already said that I don't know what you're talking about here. I don't live in any kind of kingdom. I live in a city called New Domino City. Unless this is some kind of weird trick that you're all trying to play on me, I'm still here in this city resting in your ever extravagantly decorated penthouse rooms."

"D-doctor, I think that there might be something wrong with the prince," the armored man stated with a slight stutter in his words as he stepped back a bit in recoil. "Why is it that he doesn't seem to remember anything?"

"Hmm, I would guess that the damage he sustained from his head injury might've been worse than I originally anticipated," the doctor speculated as Yusei felt his hands begin to unravel the roll of bandages. "While there was practically nothing extending from the slight breakage of skin on his head, I would suspect that there might have been some small internal damage to his brain that's causing this rather mild amnesia. It isn't too far of a stretch to conclude that since head injuries tend to result in such a thing. Allow me to conduct a test of sorts to see how bad the damage really is. My prince," the man asked as he turned his full attention to the teen, "do you mind telling us what your name is?"

"My name is Yusei Fudo," Yusei replied with an annoyed click of his tongue as he began to become both confused and agitated at the things he had no idea the other two in the room were talking about. "I'm a normal regular teenager who's trying to survive in a city that once shunned me for basically who I was and where I came from. I can say for sure that I don't have any kind of amnesia whatsoever if I can remember that. And I already said that I'm nothing more than just an ordinary guy living in New Domino City. I don't know anything about this prince business that you're trying to push onto me."

"Well, at least he remembers his name," the doctor concluded with a small shake of his head as he concentrated his gaze back onto the armored man with the now fully unraveled bandages in his hands. "I'm afraid, however, that there's nothing else beyond that he can remember. I'm sure you can conclude to the same thought after hearing what it is that he had to say just now. I'm afraid that his thought processes has been compromised."

"I thought I just said that I'm not suffering from amnesia!" the teen repeated himself with his frustrations quickly growing as he let a growl emphasize how he was feeling. "How many times do I have to say it before it gets into you two's thick skulls?"

"If you really don't have amnesia, then you should be able to answer this question without any problems," the armored man responded with a scowl on his face. "Can you tell me where it is that you're at right now at this very moment?"

"I already told you that I'm in New Domino City. You guys should already know this. How many times do I have to keep saying it? If you two keep asking me the same thing over and over again, I'm going to leave this place regardless whether or not the doctor says it's okay for me to go. I'm really getting tired of all this nonsense."

"Please try and relax Mr. Fudo," the doctor stated as he tried to calm the teen by stepping in between the two. This earned him a raised eyebrow from the other in which he simply responded with stoic face. "We were just asking because we were confused as to what your thought processes were like. There's no need for you to get excited over this. And Commander Rex," he continued on with a somewhat stern voice that spoke of authority, "please try not to push the prince into remembering something that he clearly can't. Forcing something like this can cause him to break down into a state much worse than this. The best we can do now is try to help him remember one step at a time without rushing into things."

"My apologies doctor," the man now known to be Rex responded with his head down in apology. "I just started to become when the prince started talking about nonsense."

"It's quite alright. Anyway, since everything else seems to be in order, I'll go ahead and leave you two alone. Being that you two are the best of friends, you would have the best chance of helping him remember something commander."

Without saying anything else, the doctor put all the instruments that he had taken out into his black bag and quickly walked out of the room as if nothing strange was going on. Yusei was still confused about what was going on as his frustration began to dissipate ever so slightly while the armored man simply went to take a seat on a chair across from the teen.

"I'm sorry for being blunt Yusei, but I must ask you this," Rex stated as he suddenly dropped his formal tone and went into casual mode as he laid his forearms on the tabletop. "Do you have any idea as to who I am?"

"I would suspect that your name is Rex," he answered with a sigh, deciding that getting frustrated at this point was not going to get him anywhere. "That and you're a commander for something. Other than that, I don't know you."

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" the armored man questioned with a sort of sad sigh escaping his lips. "I guess I'll just have to help you remember as much as I can here. I can only imagine how confused you are right now.

"You at least remember what your name is, so I'll just skip over that part. The main thing that you should know is that you're the crown prince of this province, the Kingdom of Ratatosk. You were born with the royal blood running through your veins, yet you insist on always mingling with the people outside these castle walls so that you would have a better understanding of them and vice versa."

"You're really not kidding around when you keep insisting that I'm a prince, huh?" the spiky haired teen stated with a sigh, something that he seemed to have been doing ever since he first woke up with a headache. "So let's just say that I am the ruler of this Ratatosk place. If that's so, then how come I've never heard of it before? Nobody in New Domino City ever talked about this place."

"I'm afraid that you might have gotten confused about something else milord. There isn't any kingdom known as New Domino City anywhere in this world. There are only six kingdoms throughout this entire world. Ever since the great wave took place half a century ago, every other spit of land outside of this last continent of Ymir has been wiped out of existence. It's the only land of refuge left to us in this world, and even the inner workings of this place is suffering from its own share of problems. If this place that you speak of did exist at one point, then it must have been before our world's greatest disaster in all of history. There are no records of any towns outside of this continent before the great disaster occurred, so I can't say for sure if this city of yours once existed. And even if it did, I chance to wonder how it is that you came across its name."

"H-hold on a minute here!" Yusei exclaimed as this strange person that he never once saw in his life started spewing out a whole bunch of information that he no idea what they pertained to. "Would you mind slowing things down a bit? You're starting to lose me here. I never heard of a continent called Ymir before. That and there's more than just one continent on this world. There wasn't any kind of great wave that destroyed almost all of civilization as you're saying right now. And of course the city I'm talking about exists. I was there when I got jumped by a bunch of weird people!"

"I'm beginning to think that the doctor was wrong when he said your amnesia was only in the mild stages," Rex stated with an aggravated sigh as he moved towards one of the drawers and pulled out a rolled up yellow piece of paper. He then flattened it out on top of the table and revealed that it was a map. "This is the best I can do to help you clear up some of the confusion floating around in your head. Why don't you look over it for a bit and see if anything pops into your mind?"

Deciding to just humor the other as he felt arguing was not going to be getting either of them anywhere; the teen wordlessly tilted his head downwards and began to study the map in front of him. Just as the armored man had proclaimed, there was only one continent marked on the entire piece of paper. The rest of the area surrounding it was simply marked as the endless sea. Except for a small amount of islands along some of the coastlines, nothing seemed to exist outside of this one rather large speck of land. There were some words on it marked over certain parts of the continent along with some lines that seemed to serve as a way to separate certain lands from the other portions. Overall, he was not sure what it was exactly, but he could safely assume that it was probably an outline of the countries in this strange place he had no recollection of. And to his surprise, there were no words marked New Domino City anywhere on the map no matter how hard he looked.

"I suppose that you remembered something with that surprised look on your face," the armored man responded with a small amount of happiness at the supposed progress he was making. The spiky haired teen knew that he did not remember anything, but he decided to humor the other so as to at least gain some more information as to just what was going on. "Allow me to explain in fuller detail here. This map depicts the six different countries that are present on the continent of Ymir. I suggest that you brace yourself since there's going to be a flood of information coming by."

"Oh joy," Yusei responded sarcastically as he placed his chin on his palm and prepared himself for an onslaught of information that could possibly kill him were it to take on the form of a heavy truck running at full speed. "As much as I don't like being in the dark about things, I hate it even more when I have to listen to long explanations. How about you try to give me the short version of it so that we can get over this quicker?"

"I can't make any promises on that Yusei, but I'll try my best on it. Let me start off by explaining a bit about where we are right now.

"We are currently residing in the castle of the country known for its ability to gather information, the Ratatosk Province," he began to explain as he pointed his finger to the country furthest to the west. "You are the crown prince of this country in which you always strive to aim for and retain a connection with all of your people, especially with those who live here in this city. We have a few villages here and there, but we're mainly a country style kingdom with only one large city besides here where the castle resides.

"The next country who is also our good neighbor is known as Bifrost. It's a rather colorful nation with lush green forests and a variety of flowers that bloom in different parts of the year. I know it kind of sounds corny, but it's a good place for people to go to when they want to have a sort of romantic getaway. It has quite a few small villages that serve as tourism areas being that the scenery in the entire country is basically to die for. It's because of this that they are probably the only country that's well off financially besides Asgard, hence its nickname as the Flourishing Lands.

"And speaking of Asgard," Rex continued to explain as he started to gain a sort of bitter tone when he said the name. However, he was unable to continue on with his explanation as the door to the room suddenly burst open and a man dressed in regular street clothing ran in with heavy breaths.

"Commander Rex!" the person exclaimed between breaths as he panted and rested on his knees while the two guys looked at the man with shocked expressions. "I-I need your help immediately! The…the village outside of the castle… It's being attacked…by an organized group of bandits!"

"Say what?" the armored man exclaimed with surprise clear in his voice. Yusei immediately got up from his chair out of reflex and ran straight for the balcony in hopes that he would be able to see what was going on. "Are you sure about this my good sir? I hope that you're not trying to pull my leg here."

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" the man responded as he followed the teen out to the balcony and pointed out towards the direction where the problem was occurring. "They just…came out of nowhere and started pillaging the stores. No bandit…would dare try to attack this city! Everybody on Ymir…knows what our prince is capable of doing…to those who dare to attack our country!"

"I don't think the bandits are fully acting on their own accord. Even the best of them would turn tail and run for the hills before even considering wanting to try their hand at robbing this city. It's basically a suicide mission for them. I have a feeling that there's something more than what meets the eye."

"How about we stop talking about it and get over there right now?" the teen suggested as he pointed towards a pillar of thin black smoke rising into the cloudless blue sky that had just recently made itself known on the far side of the city. "I think things are starting to take a turn for the worse here."

"My apologies milord," Rex apologized in a blunt tone as the sound of a drawer opening and closing inside the room was heard before the sound of rushing steps were heard near the door a couple of seconds later. "Sir, I ask that you stay here in the castle where your safety would be assured. We'll go ahead and investigate the problem ourselves. My prince, please hurry and follow me. I suspect that you want to try and do something about this problem yourself, do you not?"

"Of course I want to do something to help the people out," he responded as he went back into the room and saw the armored man at the ready next to the open door while unintentionally ignoring the other person still glued to the scene unfolding. "I can't just stand by while innocent people are being robbed and hurt right under my nose. I'm going to make sure those bandits regret ever trying to pull a stunt like this."

"Heh, it sounds like your strong sense of justice hasn't been compromised one bit," the other stated with a hint of amusement and relief in his tone before quickly masking it with a serious air. "Now hurry up and stay close to me so you won't get lost in case you've forgotten your way around the castle and town. We can't afford to be wasting any precious time when innocent lives are hanging at the balance."

And without saying anything else, the two guys ran out of the room and made their way out of the castle while the other simply stayed on the balcony with his eyes seemingly glued to the smoke steadily growing darker. Despite the fact that Yusei was still confused about where exactly he was or even what was going on, he knew that he had to help clear out the problem as best and fast as he could. After all, it was in his nature to help out those who have been done wrong to and cannot fend for themselves in their time of desperate need. And besides, if he ever wanted to get more of the questions swimming around in his head to be answered, then this problem would have to be resolved. That and this would also help him become more familiar with this strange land that he had somehow found himself in.

* * *

><p>Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you liked the names I made for the different countries along with the name of the continent itself. I decided that I would try naming these places with Norse names from Norse mythology.<p>

The description for Ratatosk online was that he was a messenger for the snake and hawk on the tree Yggdrassil and loved to gossip. Bifrost was the beautiful rainbow bridge that connected Midgard and Asgard, hence the description of being so beautiful in its scenery. And Asgard, which I gave a small mention of, will be discussed along with the others in later chapters.

Please don't forget to leave a review before you move on to your next story. Until the next update everybody!


	3. Destruction Amidst Confusion

Hello everybody! Sorry for taking three or so weeks to update this story. I've been busy with college and all that being that I had to study for midterms and all of those beautiful things that are school related. Oh well, at least I managed to put little snippets of ideas into this story.

Also, I took a little while to try and figure out some of the attitudes and quirks of the characters from 5D's. I've only just recently got hooked to the series, and I'm kind of studying how they are and act so that I can try to mimic their quirks. Of course, I'll put in a few things of my own as I usually try to do so that each character will have a small reflection of me in them, but that will also be a cause of a small delay.

Anyway, I hope that you'll all enjoy this new chapter. It's kind of hard to know how well I'm doing since there haven't been any reviews on what you readers think of it. Well, I'll tell you that there's going to be a small action scene along with a very small peek at what the plot of the story will be. Hopefully, that will be enough to entice some reviews out of you readers.

Now that I've done my little explaining and rant, I'll let you guys go and read this new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review before you go on ahead to some other story that you want to read and catch up on. And for those of you who have read my other stories on here, I will be updating them at some point in time once I find the time between school and work.

Until the next update everybody!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Destruction Amidst Confusion<strong>

As both Yusei and Rex ran through the hallways of what the teen was told to be a castle, they passed by a few men and women walking through and entering or leaving other rooms. Some had shocked looks as they ran by while others tried to strike up a conversation with the teen while addressing him as their prince. While it did irk him that everybody he passed was dead set on greeting him as some kind of member of royalty that he knew he was not a part of, he pushed it to the dark recesses of his mind and concentrated on the bandit attack that was taking place at the edge of town. He even pushed all of the recent confusion away for the moment and forcing himself to temporarily forget about it.

"I hope that you still remember how to fend for yourself and not end up getting yourself killed Yusei," the man in armor stated with an air of seriousness in his words as they turned a corner into a rather wide corridor that had several wooden doors along with one at the very end of it. "They may be nothing more than just a simple band of bandits, but that doesn't mean that they should be taken lightly regardless of our predeterminations of them. Please don't take what I'm saying the wrong way here, but I don't want to end up protecting your sorry behind and have you become a major liability on my end. It definitely wouldn't look too good on you being that you're the crown prince of this nation."

"I don't think that you'll have to worry too much about me on that accord Rex," the teen responded with confidence as they both exited through a set of wooden doors and were greeted by the sight and feel of the warm sun hitting them on the face. He then said as they continued running along the stone pathway leading towards wrought iron gates that were opened and led to the village, "I'll have you know that I had to learn how to fend for myself while I was growing up in the rough streets of Satellite. I practically had to use a sturdy metal pole as a makeshift sword in order to keep the bullies away from me. It was stupid, but it kept them away long enough for me to be where I am now."

"I see you're still dead set on saying that you came from this Satellite place," the other said with a sort of humorous sarcasm in his voice as they reached another set of big doors, this one made of sturdy wood and set on a solid light brown stone wall that seemed to stretch around the entire perimeter of the castle. "At least I can't dispute the fact that you taught yourself self-defense with makeshift weapons. After all, I have seen you in action firsthand when I caught you outside of the castle walls a few years ago without permission and being accosted by some simple bandits. With that in mind, I still don't understand how it was that some people managed to get the jump on you this time around."

"Look, can we just stop talking about me getting knocked out and concentrate on the bandit attack please?" he pleaded with a hint of embarrassment in his voice as the doors slowly opened and they passed through the small crack without waiting for it to fully open. "I don't want to be reminded about one of my most embarrassing moments while I'm supposed to be concentrating on an upcoming battle. It's an event that I don't want to be remembering the details about anytime soon. And besides, getting distracted right before I get into a fight doesn't really make for great focus skills, you know?"

"Prince Yusei, Commander Rex!" the two heard the sound of a young man's frantic voice calling out to them. When they focused their attention in front of their path, they saw the person along with a small group of people running towards them as if they were planning to seek shelter within the castle. "There are bandits wreaking havoc all over town! There plundering every single building that gets within their sights. They've even gone so far as to harm anybody who dares to stand in their way. Please put a stop to them before they steal and destroy everything we own and harm more people!"

"We're already on our way there my good sir," Rex responded as he stopped for a couple of seconds to lend reassuring words to the man and his group. "You and the others go on ahead and seek shelter within the castle walls and stay there until the whole ordeal passes. Tell the guards in there that we've given you permission to enter and to allow any other townsfolk that might come by seeking protection."

"Could one of you please tell us exactly which part of town the bandits are in right now?" Yusei asked the group of people before he or they could leave to wherever it was that they were going to. "Rex and I need to know whether or not we should continue with our original plan or change things up a bit so we can cut them off. That and we'll be able to mitigate the damage being done here by these attackers."

"They should still be somewhere along the western edge of town where they first started their pillaging," one of the women from the group responded as she stopped following her group that had continued towards the safety of the castle for a couple of moments. "They seem to be taking their time robbing every house and person within their sights for just a bunch of regular run-of-the-mill thieves. It seemed like they were nothing but terrible amateurs of the trade with terribly strong strength. They didn't seem to fear you when we mentioned that you lived here. It was almost as if they wanted to invite the challenge of you coming to shadow them with your presence. Please exercise great caution when you confront them, my prince. I fear that there might be more to them than what first meets the eye."

"That's sounds quite interesting," the armored man mused for a moment at the warning as he saw the woman run towards the castle to catch up with her group. Both he and Yusei then began to continue on towards the western part of town the woman had just said they were most likely still at. "Amateur or not, anybody who has even minimal knowledge of the power that you wield would be smart enough to think twice about crossing paths with you. The fact that these ruffians aren't doing so means that they're either very confident in their abilities or very stupid. Regardless, it's our duty to put a stop to their pillaging ways. Come Yusei, we best hurry before things get too out of hand here."

_I guess overconfidence is still something that goes on in this crazy place,_ the spiky black haired teen thought in his head, not wanting to say it out loud and have more comments be made about his actual self and his apparent memory loss. _At least that's something that'll give me at least a small taste of home. I just hope their overzealous nature here doesn't end up getting me knocked out again or worse. I want to figure out where the hell I am before I get myself killed by some strange miraculous nightmare._

For the next couple of minutes, both he and Rex carefully made their way through the town streets that was currently filled with both frightened and confused people running every which way and that. A few of them had a clear enough mind to go and make their way to the castle like the others from earlier did, but some chose to enter buildings to seek cover or just run about the streets frantically looking for their children and loved ones. This was when the teen had a thought that this bandit attack might not be as low key as he had initially thought when he first heard of it a few minutes ago. In conjunction with this thought, he also had a feeling brewing within him that things might have been just as bad as what the woman they talked to earlier had described. Being that he was from Satellite, a place where a good chunk of adults had to steal from poor people like themselves just to survive, he knew that to pillage just one area for an extended period of time was not a smart idea. That combined with the fact that it was claimed that they also possessed relatively good strength that was not to be taken lightly, it made him doubt whether these attackers were even bandits to begin with.

"Rex, I thought that we were just out here to deal with some stupid thieves wanting to have some dangerous fun," he said to the man in front of him as they ran against the stream of people moving away from the western part of town. A question had just suddenly popped into his head after escaping from his earlier train of thought. "If that's the case, then why are all these people so frightened of a group so easily beaten?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that Yusei," Rex responded with his words reflecting the confusion he was also feeling at the situation unfurling around him. "We've had a couple of bandit attacks before this, but they were all taken care of without any kind of panic from the townsfolk whatsoever. Like you right now, I feel that there may be something more to this than what meets the eye. We should probably take what one of the people told us about these ruffians being fearless even after knowing your presence here to heart."

And before they could continue talking about their suspicions on the matter, they were suddenly cut short by the sounds of an explosion coming from where they were heading. Not less than a second later, a small bright flash was seen over the rooftops of the buildings followed closely by the sight of rising black smoke. As much as they dreaded thinking about it, they both figured that what had been going on where the explosion happened had just taken a turn for the worse.

"Now I know these guys aren't a band of normal thieves," the armored man stated just above a whisper as he quickened his pace; Yusei quickly adapted to the sudden change in movement and followed closely behind. "There's only one thing in this world that I know of that could possibly cause an explosion of that caliber. I just hope that I'm wrong on this, or we'll definitely have a hard fight on our hands."

Before the teen could ask anything about what he had just heard, they were suddenly accosted by a man dressed rather raggedly with scruffy hair all over his face. They both stopped short of actually running into the person who was brandishing a rather basic looking sword that he carried with great ease as indicated by the muscles on his sleeveless arms. It was also clear he held some amount of experience with it since the thin scars across his arms and face seemed to show he was in his fair share of fights.

"Well, look who decided to show up and play the role of hero," the man said in a gruff and sarcastic tone as his face held a smirk with an evil quality about it. He then added with his sword pointed right at the two, "It's an honor to be standing in the regal presence of Yusei, the ruler of Ratatosk, and his ever faithful sidekick."

"That's _Prince_ Yusei to you, you ruffian!" Rex countered as he drew his sword from its scabbard on his waist and pointed it at the other. "And dare I say that you and your group are the ones responsible for the turmoil currently taking place here?"

"My, you're quite a blunt man," the man suspected to be one of the bandits responsible for all this chaos stated with a deep rumbling chuckle. "Then again, I didn't come here to engage in small talk with you. Prepare to die!"

And without any warning whatsoever, the roughly dressed man made a mad dash straight for the spiky haired teen. Startled by the suddenness of his movements, he took a step back out of reflex and stumbled a bit on a pebble in the process. Thankfully, he did not have to make any kind of lifesaving recovery since Rex moved just as fast and parried the sword that had come swinging down towards him. Moving on both base instincts and not wanting to be just dead weight, Yusei dashed straight for the momentarily stunned assailant and threw a quick punch right to his exposed stomach while making sure his hand had no way of being severed. As a result, he stumbled backwards with a grunt of pain as he kept a tight grip on his blade.

Amazingly enough, that melee strike was not enough to deter the attacker from his original intent. With only a second's worth of hesitation, he readied himself again and attacked his same target again. And just like last time, he made a beeline for the spiky haired teen and was parried by the armored man. This time, however, he changed his blade's course at the last minute and made a full on strike at the other just as the teen dodged towards the side away from what he thought to have been the blade's intended path.

"You really thought that I would fall for the same trick twice?" he chided with a smirk that was almost feral looking as he moved his blade in for another attack. "I suggest that you think again, my good knight. After all, I'm not the kind of guy that would so stupidly get himself making the same exact mistake."

"Humph, hasn't the person who taught you how to wield a weapon tell you to never turn your back on your enemies?" Rex countered as he managed to fend off the attacks and push the man backwards in the process. "That's the most fundamental of swordplay rules whenever you're faced in a swordfight with anybody. And it's especially so when you're against two people at the same time," he added with a small smirk appearing on his lips as he threw another attack before quickly stepping back after being blocked.

Soon after he made that comment, Yusei came into the fray again and threw another punch at the enemy, this time at his lower ribs. With him now stunned from the sudden attack, the teen went ahead and gave a roundhouse kick at the same spot he had just punched. That move successfully made the man temporarily unable to do anything as he was pushed away from the two and to his knees due to the force of the strikes on his body.

"Ha, you're pretty brazen and borderline crazy to be fighting with just your fists against someone with a deadly weapon," the man stated in pain through gritted teeth as he quickly got to his feet and recovered his battle stance. "I suppose I didn't put much consideration to your fighting capabilities. You clearly are a force to be reckoned with. You were lucky this time, however, that your bodyguard was here to help you when you made that potentially deadly stumble; otherwise, I would've killed you by now."

"As if you would've been able to lay a hand on him regardless," the armored man responded with a huff of his breath as he brought his sword back to its readied position. "You obviously don't know how nimble the prince can be on his feet when faced with danger such as this. I suggest that you don't underestimate him."

"And I suggest that you take your own advice and apply it to me before you speak of your dear prince!" he countered as he made another quick move towards Yusei in yet another attempt to strike him down. This time, however, he was stopped not by another parry but by a small knife that had flown through the air from somewhere and buried itself in the shoulder that held the arm with the sword. With a howl of pain, he immediately dropped his weapon and brought his free hand up to his wounded shoulder and wrapped his fingers around the injury. "What the…? This is my knife! The hell did it get up here?"

"I thought Rex told you not to underestimate me," the spiky haired teen replied coolly as both the assailant and the armored man looked at him. He was in a regular standing position with his left arm outstretched towards them in a way that showed he had just thrown something. He then added as he retracted said arm and began moving slowly towards the man, "Did you honestly think that I punched you in the back and stomach earlier just because it made me feel good? I saw you with that knife mounted on its holster against your waist, and I just saw a golden opportunity to take it. You really aren't a good thief when you don't even notice something of yours missing."

And before he could say anything in regards to that, he landed a strong punch to the side of his head once he was within range to do so. This, in turn, caused the man to fall towards the ground away from his sword and into unconsciousness.

"Looks like you still got it in you Yusei," Rex stated with a strong sense of pride in his tone as he put his sword back into its rightful place against his side. He then walked up next to the teen while being careful not to trip over their attacker and gave him both a smile and an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "I knew it would take more than simple amnesia to make you forget even the basis of fighting. I just hope that you end up remembering the rest of your tricks before we take the rest of them out."

"I can't believe what Crow taught me all those years ago on stealing something like a knife off of someone would've come in handy," Yusei said under his breath as he kept on looking at the fallen ruffian. "And here I thought that I'd never have to actually steal something from anybody for as long as I lived. Guess I'll have to thank him one of these days once I get my butt back to Satellite."

"I wouldn't worry too much about this murderous piece of trash if I were you," the armored man stated as he looked at the unconscious person, clearly missing what the other had murmured to himself. "In conjunction with the fact that he was most likely shocked at finding his own knife in his shoulder, that hit you gave to his head probably knocked him out for a good while. And even if he weren't out like a light, I dare say that he should be the last thing on our minds right now."

"Yeah, we got to get to where his friends are before they cause any more damage here," the teen agreed with the other as he picked up the fallen sword by the hilt and tested its weight a bit to see if he could handle it. Surprised to find that it felt relatively light and easily wieldable in his hands, he gripped it tightly and held it at his side in a way that he would not accidentally hurt himself with it. "Best that I take this with me before he regains consciousness and kill someone with it. Go ahead and lead the way Rex!"

Before they could officially turn the corner, however, another small explosion was heard coming from their destination. This particular one managed to shake the ground and forced them to stop their advance in order for them to keep their balance. Once it had subsided, the two gave each other a worried look before continuing on to the western part of town to figure out just what was causing all this explosions and damage. It was not until a minute later did they finally figured out what it was that they were forced to face if they ever wanted to put a stop to the destruction of the town.

"My gods!" Rex whispered under his breath as he stopped in his tracks, causing Yusei to crash into him since he was following so closely behind. Amazingly enough, the collision did not affect the armored man in any way as he continued to look on straight ahead at the sight before him. "I never would've thought that this would be the cause of these explosions. I would suppose that this bandit attack is nothing more than a distraction meant to keep us away from the main attack."

"Why'd you just stop so suddenly like that Rex?" Yusei asked as he rubbed the side of his cheek where he collided with the man's back. "A little bit of a warning would've been nice here, you know?"

When he brought his gaze from behind the other, he then understood what it was that made him freeze in his tracks. Everything that he had in his mind just suddenly flown out of there as the sight before him basically took center stage and his brain to go into a sort of small state of overload.

Flying, yes flying, above them in the middle of what seemed to be the western central meeting area where a fountain was situated in the center was a monster. While the thought of seeing a monster anywhere was nigh impossible, this particular one was even more unthinkable. Yusei knew what kind of monster this was; it was a duel monster free from the confides of its respective card. And as if to top it all off, he knew what the name of the monster was because he had it in his deck before. It was Debris Dragon, and it was currently destroying everything that was within its sight with a beat of its mighty wings that sent materialized debris flying to their intended target.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he could only look on at the duel monster with immense shock and surprise. His mind had barely managed to regain its thinking capabilities, but he was still glued to where he was standing while captivated by the awestruck view. "There's no way that thing can be the cause of all this damage. The only people with the ability to give them a form and the ability to make physical contact with the real world are Signers like me. Just what the hell is going on here?"

"It's a monster that's been called to this world by those with the rare gift to summon them," Rex explained under his breath as he made an audible gulp and looked on at the destructive monster. "Only certain people have the ability to perform such a feat, but only one place would even dare to think of using these abilities as tools of destruction. I suppose this confirms what our men suspected when they were gathering information about the things going on in the background of other countries."

"Wh-what are you talking about Rex?" the spiky haired teen asked as he finally snapped out of his trance and looked at the other straight in the eye in an attempt to get an answer. "What are you talking about with rare abilities and info on countries? Could you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"This most likely confirms what we've been suspecting for the past couple of months," the armored man continued on as he seemingly did not register that he was being spoken to and succeeded in making the teen become agitated at being ignored. "These are powers and forces that no regular man on this planet has any hopes of besting. Asgard is planning something with these powers, and this might be a simple step into something even more catastrophic."

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that this chapter was enough to recover from the long wait I had you guys on. A very small hint of what the plot will be has been introduced at the end. As you can see, it'll revolve around duel monsters being able to attack physical things like buildings.<p>

And for those who are real technical for details, I don't know whether or not in the anime the monsters have the ability to attack the real world when summoned by their owners. I do remember from one episode that Akiza managed to connect with Yusei's Stardust Dragon (my personal favorite monster in all of Yu Gi Oh) and have it stop from having a truck that had careened off a highway from killing them. That's where I got the idea of the Debris Dragon attacking town.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the small battle scene that was really more like a playground scuffle more than anything. There will be more action in the coming chapters. So until then, don't forget to leave a review before you leave.


End file.
